Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime
Just like every Grand Theft Auto game, Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime had some features that were cut before the final release. List Missions *My Beautiful Prison originally took place in the early afternoon. *No Tanks for the Memories took place on a rainy night. *A mission involving Mark stealing the P-996 Lazer was cut. *My Beautiful Prison was going to be called Home Sweet Home. *Carnival Date was going to be called First Date. Weapons *The baseball bat was originally wooden, just like in GTA III, GTA Vice City, and GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Fire Extinguisher was meant to return, but was deleted. *The wrench was removed. *The rope was meant to make an appearance in the game. *The Jetpack was going to return but was shortly removed. *The camera was removed. *The cell phone had an HUD and could even be used as a "weapon". Pedestrians *Female police officers were supposed to appear in the game. *There were supposed to be K-9 dogs that would chase the player if he/she was running away on a wanted level. This was removed probably because it would frustrate the player. *Police officers originally had moustaches. *Elderly pedestrians with canes were cut. Vehicles *Police cars were originally blue and white. *The Airtrain was originally rideable. *The Dashound was removed. It was later replaced by the Coach. *The Ghost from GTA III was deleted. Police scanner audio files still exist. *Both APC and S.W.A.T. were supposed to return, but both were replaced by the Rhino tank. *Vehicles originally had reflections. This was added to Next-Gen versions however. *Helicopters had two propellors rather than four. *An army Patriot was supposed to appear in the game and was probably found in military bases. However it got removed and is never seen in the game. It's possible that it was replaced by the Land Roamer. *You could originally hijack subway trains, but this idea was dropped. There's still a "Trains hijacked" statistic in the files. *The Majestic from GTA San Andreas was supposed to make a comeback. It's possible that the Faction took the place of it. *The Coastguard Maverick was supposed to make a comeback, but it was cut once again. Handling files still exist, however. Police scanner audio files still exist. *The Romero was originally called the Hearse. Police scanner audio files still exist. *The Newsvan had an antenna. City *Adrenaline pills were cut. *New Port Stadium was originally absent. *Originally, if the player performed a serious crime, a News Chopper would arrive and report on the event. *The player could originally ride on cable cars during wanted levels. *Originally, stealing parked cars involved the player smashing the car's window and hotwiring it. this feature is present in GTA IV and V, however. *The daytime sky was originally yellow/orange. Animals *There were supposed to be more dog breeds, such as Poodles and Chihuahuas. Most of these were added to Next-Gen versions. *Orcas were supposed to be in the game, judging by audio files. They were added to Next-Gen versions. *Six common types of sharks were added to Next-Gen versions. Others *Snow originally stuck to the ground. *Jesus Saves from Grand Theft Auto 2 was going to return, but it just stuck with regular safehouses instead. *Police officers originally used tazers at wanted levels. *Football and dodgeball were removed from the game. *Uncensored sex was deleted. It was obviously removed to avoid the infamous ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''Hot Coffee controversy. *The radar was originally rectangle in shape, just like GTA V. *Flying rats were supposed to return, but were later replaced by security cameras. *Leg hairs was supposed to appear in-game. It was probably removed due to limitations of the Xbox 360 and PS3's engine. This was added in the Next-Gen versions. *Airplanes landing at Summerfield International Airport were originally destroyable. *Mark could bring prostitues into one of his safehouses. *Mark could originally get limo rides. *There was going to be a seafood restaurant called Fanny Crabs. There, Mark could access it and eat different varieties of seafood. However it got deleted before the final release of the game for unknown reasons. *There was another cut fast-food restaurant that sold breakfast tacos. It was called Taco Time. *Originally, you could start Vigilante missions in a P-996 Lazer and the Predator. *A PSP version was going to be made, but was shortly scrapped. Category:GTA Life of Crime